


John "Soap" MacTavish NSFW Alphabet

by bubbbly



Series: Call of Duty NSFW Alphabets [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dominant, F/M, Headcanon, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Not Beta Read, Nudes, Oral, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Sex... That's the Entire Thing., Sexting, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbbly/pseuds/bubbbly
Summary: NSFW Alphabet Headcanons about everyone's favorite Scottish hunk ;)!! NOT BETA READ !!
Relationships: John "Soap" MacTavish/Original Female Character(s), John "Soap" MacTavish/Original Male Character(s), John "Soap" MacTavish/Reader
Series: Call of Duty NSFW Alphabets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204586
Kudos: 6





	John "Soap" MacTavish NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> my first work!! (yayyy) 
> 
> Hoping to eventually post more on here =)

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Probably one of the best things about sex with MacTavish is how caring he is after. He can switch from being a total animal to having you wrapped in his arms telling you how beautiful you are. If things got messy, he’ll make sure he and his partner take a nice, warm shower. If there is anything his partner needs, he’ll make sure to do it asap. 

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Soap is in good shape, it’s unsurprising considering his career and time in the SAS. He likes to think his arms are probably the best part of his body. His biceps are just the right size and his partner seems to be pretty fond of them. He’ll purposely wrap his arm over his partner on the couch or lift his arms to rest them on top of the couch or chair he’s in because he knows it gets his partner to look. 

He is quite a fan of his partner’s ass and thighs. If his parter’s thighs and ass are muscular or chubby? Sign him up. He loves to watch them shake and jiggle as he fucks them, and especially the sound of them, don’t even get him started. If he’s around their house or in a private space, he’ll make sure to get a good grab or slap of his partner’s ass. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Soap loves to cum inside his partner and in all their holes- he especially gets turned on by the thought of his partner keeping his cum inside of them. He isn’t opposed to cumming on his partner’s face or ass. He definitely prefers to fuck his partner raw, but if they don’t want to he’ll (obviously) have no problem with it. 

What definitely gets MacTavish going is if he’s able to get his partner to squirt, the mess they make turns him and on, and knowing he made his partner feel that good gets him a bit cocky.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

MacTavish is the jealous and possessive type, but he would never admit it. He trusts his partner all the way, but when he catches anyone looking at them the wrong way, he’ll make sure that person knows that they belong to _him_ and _him_ only. He sometimes wishes they just knew how good he fucks his partner and hard he makes them cum. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Soap is definitely experienced, he isn’t one to talk about his past relationships or quick flings, but he’s slept with enough people to know what he’s doing.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

He doesn’t have a favorite position if he is going to be completely honest. He is always down to try new positions, but the one he and his partner go for most of the time is one where he is taking them from behind (mostly because he wants a good view of their ass), and if he’s going a bit slower he’ll do missionary. 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

It depends on his mood. During more intimate moments, he’s down to laugh and joke around. He’ll make stupid comments and tease his partner and get them worked up, which he finds amusing. If he is looking to get off steam, or he’s in the mood for some more rough sex, he’ll be a bit more serious.

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Soap has hair all over his body; his stomach, chest, arms, legs. He does have a very prominent happy trail running below his belly button to his crotch. He keeps it trimmed up but he never completely shaves it. 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

John likes a bit of both. Sometimes he likes to fuck his partner’s brains out and degrade the hell out of them, sometimes he likes to slowly go down on them and tell them how pretty they are, and other times he likes to just have “casual” sex and just see what happens. When things are intimate, he is very loving. He likes to edge his partner and tease a bit, just to make sure they have a good orgasm. He’ll kiss them all over and tell them how much he loves them and how much they mean to him. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

John masturbates a bit if he’s alone. He’ll look at pictures or videos of his partner while he gets off as well. If he or his partner is away, he likes to have phone sex or video chat with them while he gets off. He isn’t big into porn and would rather use his imagination or just his partner to get off. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

John is very dominant, if he’s letting off steam he tends to be a lot kinkier. He definitely has a breeding kink (even though the thought of having a kid makes him want to ball up and die) and enjoys cumming in all his parter’s holes if they’re down for it. He’s big into name-calling, whether it be his partner calling him _daddy_ or _sir_ , or him calling his partner _princess_ , _whore_ , _kitty_. He also loves leaving marks all over his partner’s body to mark them as his. He’ll also spank his partner just to watch their ass get red and to hear them whine and squirm below him.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

He likes it in his bed, but when it comes to receiving oral he likes to be sat on his couch while his partner sucks him off. He also enjoys shower sex every now and again, which tends to be more intimate.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Teasing, teasing, teasing. It can be the smallest things, like his partner gently kissing his ear or pressing themselves up against him. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

Anything that involves tying up, blindfolding, gagging, or causing his partner any actual pain. It is way too triggering for him and he would rather not harm or restrict his partner. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

John doesn’t care, he prefers regular vaginal or anal sex more than oral, but he enjoys being sucked off by his partner if he’s had a long exhausting day or vice versa. He definitely will go down on his partner during more intimate, loving moments. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

It all depends on the man’s mood and what he’s feeling up to doing. Usually, sex is a bit more on the quick and rough side, but he loves having slow and sensual moments with his partner as well. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Soap doesn’t mind a quick rough fuck, but he would rather not have to rush things. If he is going fast and rough, he doesn’t want to rush cumming, to him it makes it a lot less enjoyable and he would rather make sure his partner cums and is enjoying things as well. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

MacTavish loves to try new things: New positions, kinks, toys, etc., he likes to do new things just for fun and to see if there is anything they’d enjoy and like to do more often. However, he isn’t much of a “risk” taker. He doesn’t like the idea of making himself or his partner uncomfortable or risking getting caught or seen by others. 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

It all depends, usually, rough sex is a few rounds, he likes to make sure he’s came in them a few times. If it’s simple lovemaking he takes his time and it’s usually only one or two rounds. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

John doesn’t mind using toys. He likes using a vibrator on his partner at times, but it’s not his main priority during sex. He’ll sometimes buy random things like a cock ring, flavored lube, etc., just to see if there is anything new for them to try and to see if it is something he and his partner want to use more often or on special occasions. 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Depends, if he’s being more intimate he likes to tease and edge his partner a bit, but if he’s being rougher he likes to overstimulate them and make them cum a few times until he’s pushed their limit. He does like to tease his partner throughout the day with small gestures and comments just to make their face red. On some occasions, he’ll send his partner a picture of himself shirtless or a video of him jerking off with him telling them how much he needs them when they get back, but that is usually if his partner is gone or he is gone for a while. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Soap isn’t very loud, but he definitely grunts a bit when he’s rough, and he’ll make a partner to his comments as well. He’ll either be going on about how his partner is his slut and his only, or he’ll be telling them how pretty they look with his cock in their mouth. When he cums or he’s about to cum he’ll be a bit more vocal and maybe let out a moan if he’s really into it. 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

John loves to send [and receive] nude pictures and videos. He trusts his partner enough and his partner trusts him. His partner in the shower or in any sort of lingerie gets him excited, and of course videos of them teasing themselves and moaning for him. He’ll gladly send pictures or videos back in return. Once his partner mailed him polaroids of them naked and in lingerie while he was away, which drove him nuts. He made sure to send them a picture of the polaroid with his cum covering the photograph, which made his partner quite happy.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Soap claims to have never measured himself, but he definitely has out of curiosity. He’s a little over 6.2 inches, thick and uncut. He is happy with his size and so is his partner.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Soap is a horny bastard, the man can be bedbound with broken limbs and all sorts of wounds and still want to fuck. He’s almost always down to fuck and can be down to fuck, the only exception will be if he is too busy with work or he’s having a rough patch mentally. 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

John doesn’t like to immediately fall asleep after sex. Maybe he’ll fall asleep after a very intimate session late at night, or after receiving oral, but he usually wants to clean up or just go on with his day after the fact.

<3 <3 <3 <3 


End file.
